


A Brilliant Man

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, mimison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: A very short scene with Jackson and Mimi at home.  I don’t know science I have no idea what to say about what he’s doing in the lab except I like the idea of him working on some kind of cure for some...thing. He’s been sober and smokes a lot less since marrying Mimi, having realised or rather being honest with himself that he’s developed a heart condition and has to take things gentler and healthier.





	A Brilliant Man

The smell of fresh coffee wafted up her nose from the cup she carried.. as she walked up the stairs to his laboratory room. The door was a jar and through the gap she could see her husband, hard at work, bent over a microscope, various mysterious substances bubbling in conical flasks…She loved to watch him in this state. His sleeves rolled up, his little glasses on…Braces accentuating the breadth of his shoulders…His pose accentuating the line of his backside.

She smiled to herself.

She knocked on the door before entering, sensitive to disturbing him in the flow of his work. He stood up slowly, gazed towards the door, concentration frown fully in place at first, softening immediately to a crooked smile at the sight of her.

‘Coffee?’ She asked, presenting it to him. 

‘Just what I need…’ He grinned as she approached . ‘Thank you darlin’ he said as he took the cup from her hands and took a deep swig before putting the cup down. In times long past it would have been a whiskey and the room would have smelled of his cigarettes as well as his work. Not anymore. 

 

‘How’s it going? Any closer?’ She asked, looking past him for a moment towards the microscope. 

 

He chuckled happily ‘You know…I actually think so…,’ he scratched his forehead absent mindedly…’The next, hour will tell and then….I..I think...I almost daren’t say it darlin'…’ He put his hand on his hip and shook his head. ‘but..I think…I may have got that goddamn cure.’ He grinned and rubbed his chin.

 

‘Oh my god…’ She laughed with delight and quickly wrapped her arms about his waist and kissed him once firmly on the mouth. Then clasping his face with both hands, loving the grin there, the gap between his front teeth, the lines around his eyes, the silver of his beard…she asked ’Did anyone ever tell you how brilliant you are?’ 

 

He huffed comically and looked down and away almost sheepishly…’Mmmm come to think of it…mmmnope’. His eyes met hers again.

 

‘Oh my god…like? no one ever said it?? Not even..  _me_..’ she suddenly felt a pinch of guilt. She was pulling one of those expressions that always made him smile no matter what his mood.

He bit his bottom lip as he smiled…& raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

‘You are’, She kissed his lips…’  _the_  most… brilliant man.’ She said earnestly, looking into his kind eyes which then began to water a little. Like he really needed some praise, some honest to god praise for once in his roller coaster ride of a life.

Coming from her was of course, even better.

He pulled her closer against his body and kissed her deeply, one hand clasping the base of her skull, his fingers burying into the thick curls there and he felt like the most lucky and most brilliant man in the world, a totally alien feeling, but a welcome one.


End file.
